Soul Calibur: Souls of Destiny
by SSJ4 Jim
Summary: Cassandra's out to destroy Soul Edge on her own, but she learns that there are others out there with the same goal. Postponed Indefinitely.


Soul Calibur: Legacy of Souls

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur or the characters in it. They belong to Namco, and Link from the Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo.

Chapter 1: Seekers of the Sword 

"How? Why? After all these years, why did it return?" she said to herself. She angrily clenched the fragment of Soul Edge in her hand, remembering when Soul Edge clawed its way back into the lives of her family.

* * *

"_Cassandra? CASSANDRA!"_

"_What? What happened?" Cassandra asked in confusion. "Oh, Sophie."_

"_You fell asleep again," Sophitia told her. "If you keep this up, Pyrrha and Patroklos will take advantage and run off."_

"_I'm sorry, Sophitia," Cassandra yawned. "They were just a handful today. I'm exhausted."_

"_Get some rest, Cassie," Sophitia replied. "I'm sorry I didn't come home on time."_

"_That's okay. I like spending time with your children."_

_Cassandra looked at her sister's children and smiled. Sophitia was happy. She had a family and two wonderful children. Sophitia has already assured her and Rothion that she could no longer hear the voices of the gods._

_-----_

_The next day, Cassandra decided to visit Sophitia after she was done working at the bakery. When Cassandra entered Sophitia's home, Pyrrha and Patroklos were playing and Sophitia was watching them. They greeted each other and Cassandra watched them. She was glad that Sophitia has decided to settle down, but she had a terrible feeling in her heart...but she didn't know what it was._

_After some time, Rothion walked in the home. As soon as Rothion walked in, Sophitia felt a little pain, but she decided to ignore it._

"_Daddy!" Pyrrha and Patroklos said joyfully, and they hugged him._

"_Hey kids," Rothion said happily. "Cassandra...didn't expect to see you today."_

"_Well, I felt like dropping by," Cassandra replied to him._

"_How was your day, Rothion?" Sophitia asked him._

"_Pretty much like everyday," Rothion said. "But there was this one customer. When he paid, he paid with this."_

_Rothion took out a glowing red piece of metal, and Sophitia was horrified when she saw it. Cassandra also saw it and she knew what it was._

"_Ooh...what's that? Can I see it Daddy?" Pyrrha asked, but she really took it, rather than letting him give it to her...Rothion didn't even have a chance to react. She looked at it with awe. "Wow...it's pretty."_

"_Let me see, let me see," Patroklos urged, and he tried to take it from Pyrrha._

"_Hey, it's mine! Let go!" Pyrrha yelled._

"_No, it's not!" Patroklos argued, and they started to pull on the shard. The struggle soon turned into a fistfight. Everyone was horrified by what they were seeing. Cassandra got a good look at their faces, and she saw a look she's never seen before...not even on adults. If she knew better, she could have sworn that they both had murderous looks in their faces._

_The shard was currently out of reach for everyone, and Cassandra rushed at it, picked it up, and ran out the door._

"_Where are you going?" Rothion yelled to her, but she didn't hear it. She was well out the door by the time he finished his question._

_-----_

_Cassandra arrived at the Hephaestus Shrine. She glared at the Hephaestus statue with mixed emotions of anger, hatred, and sorrow. She found it hard to speak, but her anger was too great to keep her bottled up._

"_Why? Why, Hephaestus?" Cassandra yelled, but she received no answer. "Why? Why are you doing this to my sister, Hephaestus? Why must you make her suffer? Can't you see that she has a family now?_

_Her voice echoed throughout the shrine. There was nothing but dead silence._

"_Answer me, damn you!" Cassandra yelled cursed at the statue, but there was still nothing. Cassandra collapsed, worn out from the shouting. Why was Hephaestus doing this to her? Why couldn't he just let her family live in peace?_

_It was obvious that the God of Forge wouldn't answer her, and she couldn't figure it out either. Cassandra's attention soon turned to the shard. It felt somewhat...weaker than before...much weaker than it was back at Sophitia's home._

_Cassandra looked around, looking for an explanation for this bizarre turn of events. The only thing that caught her eye was a sword and a shield. It was then that she recalled that Rothion received holy ore from Hephaestus four years ago and forged this sword and shield._

_Cassandra figured that those weapons were the answer to her dilemma. The holy power of these weapons defeated Soul Edge once, and she figured it could do it again. She knew they were placed in the shrine as an offering to Hephaestus, but she decided that Sophitia was a greater importance._

_She grabbed the sword and shield, and she left the shrine immediately. She would not see anyone in her or her sister's family before she left...they would object to this. She left Athens immediately, thinking that she should be the one to destroy the sword, not Sophitia...she had a family to care for._

_

* * *

_

_Sophitia, you have done this enough times. It's my turn now. Let me handle Soul Edge for you. You have a family to take care of. I swear to you that the evil sword will be destroyed_, Cassandra thought. Although she had the will and determination, she lacked experience and information. The only clues to Soul Edge that she had were the shard, the rumors of the Azure Knight, and the fact that other warriors were looking for the sword.

As Cassandra continued to travel through the forest, she was thinking more about Sophitia. Cassandra has practiced a little with a sword and shield, but she did not experience combat. Sophitia didn't either, but then again, Hephaestus was guiding her on her previous journeys. He picked out Sophitia and gave her sacred weapons. Cassandra, on the other hand, was acting on her own will. She stole the Omega Sword and the Nemea Shield from the Eurydice Shrine and chose to go out and destroy Soul Edge for Sophitia. Because of this, she was completely on her own. Still, she wouldn't give up.

Cassandra was about to pass into an open area by a river, but before she stepped out, she saw someone. She quickly hid behind some bushes. She peaked through them and saw that the person was dressed in green. He was also wearing a cloak, so she couldn't see him very well from behind.

"Ah, another fragment," he said as he picked something up.

_He found a fragment of Soul Edge. I was wondering why mine was glowing_, Cassandra thought to herself. _I'd better take it from him_. Cassandra was beginning to sneak up behind the stranger, so she could knock him out and take his fragment. However, the stranger turned around and drew a sword and a decorative shield.

"I know you're there. Come out," the stranger said out loud. She barely made a noise, so how could he hear her? Cassandra already had her sword drawn, so she came out, armed with both her sword and her shield. When she stepped out, the man was somewhat startled.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were a thief," he apologized to her. "Well, what do you want?"

This man seemed okay. He had golden blond hair and deep blue eyes. He looked young too. Cassandra didn't want to lie to him.

"That fragment you just picked up," Cassandra reluctantly said to him. "You must turn it over to me. Now! It's for your own good."

"No," he said, looking tenser than before. "Believe it or not, I need it. Please."

"I don't want to do this, but I have to," she told him. "If you don't cooperate, I'll have to take it from you."

Before the young man could continue, Cassandra lunged at him. He avoided her jab by rolling behind her. Cassandra turned around quickly, throwing a kick at the young man, but he back-flipped and avoided her kick, but not entirely. The cloak was caught on her foot, and she shook it off. When she looked at the young man, she gasped.

He was wearing a peculiar green hat, but what caught Cassandra's eyes were his ears. They were long and pointy. The young man was aware of this.

"What are you?" Cassandra asked in confusion.

"Look, I'm not a demon," he tried to assure her, but she didn't listen. She came at him again, but he avoided her sword.

"Listen, demon or not, I'll be taking the fragment from you," she threatened him. "Soul Edge is evil, and if you refuse to give it up, then you're still my enemy."

"Wait."

Before he could finish, Cassandra attacked him again. Instead of evading again, he caught her blade with his own.

He immediately pushed her back. Cassandra charged again, thrusting her sword forward. The young man not only blocked her jab, but he immediately pushed her sword back, taking her by surprise, and the young man brought his blade down hard.

Cassandra blocked it, but the force of the blow was surprisingly strong. She retaliated by thrusting her sword upward, but the young man back-flipped again, and this time he leapt forward, bringing his sword down hard.

Cassandra evaded the slash by jumping backwards, landing only a few inches away from the blade. She responded by throwing several slashes and jabs at her opponent, but he either blocked them or evaded them.

She decided to try something else. She slammed her shield downward, but the young man blocked it; however, she was expecting this, and she immediately performed a shield uppercut, taking the young man by surprise and knocking him down.

While he was on the ground, Cassandra tried to stomp on him, hoping to end this fight, but he rolled backwards and quickly recovered. They both charged each other, but the young man quickly ducked and tripped her.

Cassandra got back up and retrieved her sword immediately. She began performing another series of slashes, but the young man kept blocking them with his sword. The young man pushed his shield against her next slash, which pushed her back, but the young man wasn't finished yet.

Following his shield, his sword struck hers hard, and because she hasn't yet recovered from his shield attack, the strength of his blow knocked her sword from her hand.

The young man held his blade to Cassandra's throat. She dropped her shield, admitting defeat.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Cassandra asked him. "You won the fight. Go ahead and kill me, demon."

The young man sheathed his sword. Cassandra was confused by this.

"I don't want to kill you. I never did," he told her. "And I don't want you to kill me because of a misunderstanding."

"What do you mean 'a misunderstanding?' " Cassandra asked him. "You're not human, and you said you found a fragment."

"Well, you're right, I'm not a human, but I'm not a demon either," he told her. "I'm a Hylian. I come from the land of Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" she said in confusion. "I've never heard of that country before."

"Nobody has. You see, I'm not from this world, but Soul Edge's influence has extended into my world. It caused a series of disasters in my country, but they were stopped when I defeated a man controlled by a fragment of Soul Edge," he explained to her. Cassandra was confused by his statement.

"What do you mean, 'not from this world?' Are you from-"

"Yes, I'm from another realm," he told her. "It may be hard to believe, but then again, so is a sword that absorbs the souls of people it kills."

That was true. Sophitia did say that Soul Edge absorbed souls, and that was hard to believe, but it was true.

"Also, while it is true that I'm carrying a fragment of Soul Edge, that's not what I found," he explained to her.

"What? But you said you found a fragment," Cassandra said.

"Yes, but it wasn't of Soul Edge. It was this," the young man said, showing her a glowing blue fragment. Cassandra stared at it in awe.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"It's something else that I'm looking for. I'm not alone, you know," he explained to her. "You see, I'm traveling with others, trying to destroy Soul Edge as well. One of them used to have something made up of these fragments, and she believes that it will help us destroy Soul Edge."

The young man pocketed the blue shard and grabbed his cloak and Cassandra's sword. He put on his cloak.

"Hey, I've got an idea," he said, handing Cassandra her sword. "Since we both want to destroy Soul Edge, why don't you come with us? The more people we have, the better a chance we stand against the accursed blade. Besides, we can use the company."

Join the young man? Why not? Cassandra lacked experience, and she didn't have any clues to search for Soul Edge, other than the rumors of the Azure Nightmare. Besides, he didn't seem like a bad guy.

"Okay, I'll come with you," she told him. "My name is Cassandra Alexandra. What's yours?"

The young man smiled.

"My name is Link. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

It took them a while, but Link and Cassandra finally arrived at the town that Link stopped at. He was, of course, wearing his cloak, so he wouldn't draw attention. Besides, he knew that like Cassandra did, a majority of the people who would see him would either think he was a freak or a demon. 

Link took Cassandra immediately to the docks. They kept walking until they came to the ship that Link was looking for. They both boarded the ship, but they stood on deck.

"Hey Maxi! Are you out here?" Link yelled.

"Link? Is that you?" Someone said, coming out from below.

"Maxi, this is Cassandra Alexandra," Link told him, introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you," Cassandra said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Maxi, captain of this ship," Maxi said. "Why did you bring her here Link?"

"Because, like us, she wants to destroy Soul Edge," Link told him. "I met her in the woods."

"Does she know about-"

"Yes she does. Are we all set?" Link asked him.

"Everything's ready, Link. We're only missing Rock," a young man said, also coming out from below. "Oh, I didn't know we had company. My name is Bangoo."

"I'm Cassandra," she told him.

"Where is Rock anyway?" Link asked him. Bangoo brought Link and Cassandra to the other side of the ship. On the docks below, two men were arguing, one being a young redhead and the other being a muscular, middle-aged man.

"Which one is Rock?" Cassandra asked.

"The muscular one," Bangoo told her.

"What's the redhead doing here?" Link asked him.

"He wants a ride," Maxi told him. "They've been at it for a while now."

A woman boards the ship. Everyone stares at her.

"Well?" Maxi asked her.

"He refuses to leave," she responded. "He said he would only leave if one of us defeated him in a fight."

"Really?" Maxi asked sarcastically. "Well, are you going to fight him Xianglian?"

"It looks like it. Rock can't fight with that mace of his, and Bangoo can't fight with his axe. They can cause some serious damage to the docks," Xianglian told him. She looked at Cassandra for the first time. "I don't believe we had the pleasure."

"Oh, sorry. This is Cassandra," Link said. "Cassandra, this is Xianglian."

"It's nice to meet you, Cassandra," she said to her. Cassandra smiled. They were letting her onboard the ship and have decided to help her destroy Soul Edge. She wished she could be of some help in return. It was then that it hit her.

"I'll fight," Cassandra said.

"What?" everyone stared at her in confusion.

"I'll fight him. It's the least I can do," Cassandra said. She was insistent on this, and everyone could tell.

"It's really Maxi's call. It is his ship, after all," Bangoo said. Maxi thought for a moment, but eventually spoke up.

"Go ahead. I want to see what you've got," Maxi said, grinning. Link and Cassandra left the boat and went to the other side of the ship. They approached Rock and the redhead.

"The captain accepts your terms," Link told the redhead. "If you win, you get your ride. But if we win – well, you get the picture."

"Great, so let's fight," the redhead said to him.

"Are you sure about this Link?" Rock asked him.

"Actually, Cassandra here will fight him," Link said.

"SAY WHAT!"

"Really?" Rock asked him. Link nodded. Rock was confused, but he decided to go with it anyway.

"Oh, come on! You expect me to fight her?" the redhead complained.

Cassandra was infuriated. What did he mean by _her_?

"And what's wrong with me?" Cassandra asked, staring daggers at him. "Do think I'm weak? Do you think I'm helpless? You think I can't fight because I'm a girl? Or do you think I'm some sort of an amateur?"

"Uh..."

"It doesn't matter why. I'll beat you to prove that I'm no pushover," she told him, getting into stance. The redhead, now silent, drew out a scimitar.

The redhead charged at Cassandra and swung his sword, but Cassandra caught it with her shield. Both her and the redhead were struggling against each other.

_Come on. He can fight better than this_, Cassandra thought. She knew that he was holding back, this upset her, causing her to break the stalemate, and she began to swing her sword rapidly.

The redhead was able to avoid or block everyone one of her slashes. He finally stopped one of her blows and pushed her back. Cassandra quickly regained her footing, but the redhead attacked her this time.

But rather attack using his sword, he kicked Cassandra three times, knocking her down, but Cassandra quickly recovered. The young man slashed his scimitar at Cassandra, but she blocked it with her shield.

She pushed the scimitar back and attacked with two slashes, and the young man blocked both, catching the second one. She was expecting this though. While the young man was busy preventing the sword from hitting him, she hit his head with her shield.

"I'll get you for that!" the young man growled. He came at Cassandra again with a kick, but Cassandra stepped aside. As a result, the young man hit her stomach with the hilt of his sword.

Cassandra was in pain, but she quickly reacted by kicking the redhead in the back, knocking him down. The young man got back up and charged at her again, and slashed his sword upward.

Cassandra dodged the slash and kicked the redhead's shoulder. Immediately following up from the first kick, she kicked the young man again, knocking him down once more. He recovered again, and Cassandra charged at him.

When she brought down her sword, the young man stepped to the side, grabbed her arm, and flipped her over. Cassandra got back up and the young man threw two more slashes with his sword. She blocked both, but following up from his slash, the young kicked upwards, breaking her guard, and brought his heel down, striking Cassandra.

Cassandra recovered from the kick and attacked by slashing her sword. The swordsman blocked both of her strikes, but immediately after her second strike, Cassandra slammed her shield downward. The shield blow hit the young man immediately, but he recovered; however, he didn't recover before Cassandra delivered another, more precise blow with her shield, knocking him backwards and causing him to accidentally drop his sword. Before the young man could get up, Cassandra was standing over him with her sword pointed at him.

"I win," Cassandra said. The young man growled, but he knew the truth. He was in no position to object. He nodded. Cassandra sheathed her sword and put away her shield.

"I think she's pretty good, don't you?" Link said to Rock. Rock only nodded. They all returned to the ship.

-----

Read and Review, but please, no flames.


End file.
